Taken Away
by Jem Boy
Summary: Kiara is kidnapped and taken from Pride Rock and the Pridelands. She finds her trapped by lion long thought to be dead and is given little choice besides giving in to his demands.
1. Taken

**I don't own Lion King, only my OCs.**

* * *

The moon was full over the Pride Lands casting a light with its beam. Two dark figures quietly stalked through the grasses making their way to Pride Rock slowly creeping into the large structure.

"Master, are you sure this is a wise idea?" One the figures said quietly.

"Yes, they will pay for what they took from me."

He looked to the main the platform where the royals slept and made their way to the top.

He looked at the king with a scowl. "You take my cubs; I return the favor."

"Muuaji, if you please." Muuaji gave his master what looked be a parcel made of leaves.

His master made his way to a cream colored lioness who smelled of both the king and queen.

"Muuaji." He rushed to his master and began to lift the princess.

"Hum…" She wearily started opening her eyes to see Muuaji's master. "Kovu?"

The lion slit open the parcel and blew its powdered contents onto Kiara.

"Kovu wha…" She was out cold.

"Sweet dreams princess."

* * *

Kiara woke up with a jolt. "Kovu!" She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar cave with no else in site.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Well it about time you woke up." Kiara looked at the figure approaching her.

"Did you have a good rest?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Kiara was both angry and confused. "Who are you, where have you taken me?"

The lion gave her a mock sad expression. "Oh, you don't recognize me. What a shame I guess Rafiki couldn't capture my image properly." He said circling around her.

"I don't understand."

"Oh well princess." He got in her face. "How does Scar sound?"

Kiara's mind was whirling.

"No... no that's not possible! You're dead."

"Oh, but it is and I can assure I am very much alive."

Kiara was terrified but she didn't want Scar to have the satisfaction of seeing it.

"I'll ask you again, why have you taken me?" She said defiantly.

"Oh, you're quite feisty aren't you. I see you get that from your mother."

He put his paw to her face. "You have her looks too." She backed away quickly.

"Struck a nerve did I. Well no matter. As to why I have taken you away from your pride, well, consider this an educational moment."

"What?" Kiara said confused.

"Look at this way. How can you expect to rule a kingdom if you don't know suffering? I can help you with that."  
Kiara, despite herself, was shaking.

"Take me for example I was thrown off Pride Rock, where your father left me to be devoured by hyenas. I survive leaving my mate and cubs behind. When I decided to turn my life around and reconnect with my mate and cubs, I treated so poorly, I find that is no longer possible." He spat out.

His rage was becoming obvious. "My mate and son are dead because of my nephew. My daughter betrayed them and my other son…"

"Kovu is not your son!"

Scar smirked, "Maybe not by blood, but I would have treated him all the same."

Kiara just looked down.

"Well now let's move on to another subject. Princess, are familiar with a blood debt?"

Kiara just looked at him curiously wondering where this was going.

"Well I can understand my nephew wanting revenge, I did kill his father. But killing my mate, first born, and taking my other cubs. Well that's just overkill."

"My father didn't kill…" She stopped seeing another lion enter the chamber.

Scar turned around and smiled, "Oh, Muuaji perfect timing."

Kiara looked at the new lion who entered. His fur was the whitest thing she had ever seen, while his mane was black as night.

"As I was saying since your father took so much from it will your job to compensate for his actions."

"What?" Kiara asked

"In other words, you will replace the three cubs I have lost."

Kiara was completely stunned and unable to speak.

"From this moment forward you will be Muuaji's mate."

"NO!" Kiara shouted. "I already have a mate, your son."

"Now, now princess as you so rudely pointed out Kovu isn't really my son, at least not by blood, so there will be no real harm done."

"That doesn't matter! I'll never betray Kovu, epically to benefit a lion like you."

Scar stared at her and put on mock frown. "Well, if that is how feel then leave. Make your way up through this cavern and go out the caves entrance. I will warn you, are quite a ways way from the Pride Lands, and don't expect us to help you back."

Kiara didn't care where she was or how far from her home she was. "I don't care; I'd rather die finding may way back home then submit to a monster like you."

Muuaji growled slightly as Kiara insulted his master.

"Well that is your decision to make." Kiara got up and started walking away.

"You know dear before I decided we return to the Pride Lands Muuaji and did a bit a bit of traveling." Kiara slowed listening. "We came across many place and animals. One day while I was resting Muuaji came across an odd band of animals, but their leader especially caught his attention. It was a lion with red mane that flowed similar to mine. However, what Muuaji epically took note of was the lion shaped mark on his shoulder."

Kiara stopped dead and gasped, "Kion?" She said quietly.

"Yes, my lovely successor. Muuaji grew quite friendly with him. It would be a shame it if something were to happen to that brother of yours epically if it was someone he trusted."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." Kiara said in a low growl.

Scar pouted, "Come Muuaji let use let my dear great niece to contemplate her options."

Scar walked out with Muuaji not far behind until he turned to Kiara. "I won't force to do anything." Kiara looked to face him. "But if you leave my master will not allow you to go unpunished." With that he exited the chamber.

When they both had gone Kiara broke down sobbing. After what felt like hours she began to calm down.

 _I need to get home and be with my family. No matter what._ She got up and went to go confront her captures.

 _I'm sorry Kovu._ Was all she could think as walked up out the cavern knowing all too well was in store for her.

* * *

 **My second possible story. As you all can tell this will be a dark story. It was inspired by another LK story, Taken by Fire-star-1516. I know there is another story with an OC named Muuaji, The Lion King: The Child of Pride Rock, but I assure you it's a coincidence. Their character traits are completely different. Also the meaning of his name is a crucial part of his backstory. I already have names of the cubs in mind.**

 **Feel free to review. The poll should be on my main page.**


	2. Submission

**I don't own Lion King only my OCs.**

* * *

Muuaji looked at his master, eyes full of anger.

"What?" Scar said plainly.

"WHAT. WHAT. WHAT DO MEAN WHAT?"

"Muuaji, you know I need my revenge and agreed to help me partake in it."

"I didn't know you were planning this. Kidnapping the princess is one thing, but forcing her do… something like this is…"

"Oh, stop blubbering. Besides you've told me how much you want cubs." Scar replied calmly.

"Not like this master… not like this…"

Scar moved closer to him placing his paw on Muuaji's back.

"Listen Muuaji, you'll only have to do it a few times. When she has them and they are off their mother's milk she will be free to return home to her pride." Muuaji shook the paw off him.

"What happens when she does?! She'll just tell them what we did… what I did to her and her entire pride will be after us!"

"And risk her cubs being harmed. I don't think so."

"But what of the cubs then? They will ask where their mother went after they are done nursing."

"Simple, we only take them to her to nurse. When they finish we take them with us."

Muuaji was still not convinced. "Master, I… I… don't think I can do this."

"Listen, I know this seems hard now but I promise you as soon as you see the faces on your cubs, all will be clear." Scar said smiling.

"Still master, I don't want…" He stopped seeing Kiara walking up from the lower cave.

Scar and Muuaji stared at her.

"Well." Scar said simply.

Kiara steeled herself. "Alright… I'll do it."

Scar smiled. "Well I'm glad you made the wise choice." He looked to Muuaji.

Scar turned to the caves entrance. "I'll leave you two to your… business."

Kiara's eyes got wide. "Wait! I didn't mean now."

Scar rolled his eyes. "The sooner you replace my cubs; the sooner you return to your family." He sternly and left the two alone.

Kiara and Muuaji looked at each other.

"Well, how do you want to…"

"Just lie down. I'll take care of the rest." Muuaji said as calmly as he could.

Kiara lied down on the cold cave floor still starring at the oddly colored lion in front of her.

"Tell me if it hurts. I'll stop if it does. I promise." Kiara nodded.

Muuaji walked behind Kiara and began to mount her.

* * *

 **Alright shorter chapter. I do, however, know how this story is going to go to a point. It did win the poll, but only four readers voted. Well, we have to start somewhere. Is anyone else exited over the next Lion Guard episode. It's called Lions of the Out Lands. Looks like a curtain trio of sibling will make their debut.**


	3. Revelation

**I don't own Lion King only my OCs.**

* * *

Muuaji got off of her, finally finished.

As soon as he got off, Kiara got up and went to walk back to her section of the cave.

"I… I'll come get you when master gets back with the food."

Kiara stopped for a moment, but kept walking.

Muuaji watched her walk to her section of the cave.

 _How could I do this._ Muuaji thought. _Kiara hasn't done anything wrong._

He saw Scar enter the cave with a gazelle on his back. Scar plopped gazelle on the cave floor. Muuaji simply glared at him, and took two legs from the gazelle.

* * *

Kiara was lying in her cavern not knowing how to feel. She hated what Muuaji had forced her to do, but was confused to why he was so kind to her even when committing the act. Throughout it he would ask her if she was okay or if he was hurting her.

 _Of course it hurt. It was my first time, as your master so clearly pointed out._

Kiara knew what to expect. She had a very uncomfortable talk with her mother about the subject. She was happy and sad thinking of her family.

 _I'm doing this to see them again. I will see them again._

She thought of her mother and father comforting her. Of seeing Kovu again.

 _Kovu._

She missed her family, but she also longed for the lion that was to be her mate. She wanted to run to him and bury her face deep in his brown mane. Then she had a terrible thought.

 _When I go back and see him again and be with him. Will he know that I've been with another lion? What will say? What will he do if I tell him the truth?_

Kiara started sobbing.

Shortly after, while she was still deep thought, Muuaji walked in with her food. He walked up next to her and dropped two legs that looked like they had once belonged to a gazelle.

Muuaji saw that Kiara was crying so he turned to quickly leave.

"Why?" Kiara asked.

Muuaji looked at her both confused and sympathetic, "Why, what Kiara?"

"You're so kind. Despite what you've done… what you did you're so kind." Muuaji still looked at not knowing where this was going.

"I want to know that, given how kind you are why are you working with _him_?" She practly spat out the last word.

"And why are you named Muuaji, killer? Who would name their cub that?"

Muuaji looked down, he didn't lie talking about that part of his life.

"It's a long story. A long sad story." Muuaji said.

Kiara looked at him somewhat annoyed. "It's not like I'm short on time."

"Alright then, point taken." He said with a smile.

He sat near her and began to tell his story.

"As for my name. My…um. My father gave it to me."

Kiara looked at him surprised.

"You see my mother she… she." His voice began cracking. "She died giving birth to me. Father never let me forget that."

Kiara sat listening to every brutal detail.

"He used to tell me… ridicule me about how would drink from what little milk my mother had stored. He said that I was like a parasite feeding off what I had already taken."

"All I wanted to do was make him proud of me. To make him love me. Once I managed to kill a mouse, so I ran to show him. He grinned at me and asked if had enjoyed killing it. If I enjoyed taking its life. I swore I didn't, but he… he said I was liar. He shoved the mouse out of my paw and shoved my face in it saying, 'This is what you do. This is all you will ever do. If it wasn't for your mother, I would have killed you long ago.'"

Muuaji had tears coming down his face.

"After that he told me that since I was so pleased with killing the mouse I would need any more food than that for the rest of the day."

Kiara was struck with silence.

"My mother was an albino you know. That is why my fur is white, but my mane and eyes are my father's. He would say that my mother was like a pure light. A light that I snuffed out."

Kiara just stared at him saddened, but still confused. "But how did you end up with…" Kiara stopped, mentally cursing herself for asking another personal question despite the state he was is in.

To her surprise a small smiled appeared. "Yes, my master. That lion saved my life."

Kiara listened more intensely than ever.

"My father was… hurting me on day, not unusual but it was worse than normal that day. Master saw what was going on and pounced on father. Father tried to explain why he was hurting me, but that infuriated master. He… he killed father then and there."

Muuaji looked, at least somewhat, sad again. "He, master, took me under his wing after that. He would tell me that I wasn't what my father had said, that I wasn't a killer. He taught me everything he knew, how to hunt and track prey. He… gave me the love my supposed father never gave me."

"But, why do you call him 'master'." Kiara interjected.

"He once asked if I wanted to call him 'father', but I was afraid. My father was the only reference I had. I decided on just calling him master. The name just stuck. We traveled for a while met interesting animals in many places. Eventually master said that we should return to his old home so he could make for being so terrible to his mate and cubs. He sent me ahead, he said he still had enemies in the lands, and I discovered a commotion. I asked what it was about and a lioness told me the story, your story."

Kiara looked down realizing where this was going.

"I told master and he became depressed. Soon, however, that depression turned to anger. He wanted revenge. And well, that's where you came in."

Kiara looked at him string into his blood red eyes. "I'm sorry for what happen…"

"You're sorry, YOUR SORRY! How can you say that after what I did to you?"

Kiara didn't have an answer, she had always been empathetic. Perhaps too empathetic, but then again without that trait she wouldn't have reunited two tribes or met the love of her life.

"No one deserves what I put you through. No one." Muuaji said nearly out of breath.

"Like you said your master… my great uncle won't let me go, so let's just get through this okay."

"Okay." Muuaji said somewhat reassured. "Perhaps you'll be lucky and have triplets right away." They both chuckled.

Muuaji's expression then turned more serious. He leaned in closer to Kiara. "I promise to now Kiara that no matter what I will always love and protect our cubs. They will know what a strong lioness their mother is."

Kiara smiled at him. "You better go back up your master will be missing you."

He went up out of the cavern to where him and Scar section of the cave.

Kiara looked over at the long forgotten gazelle legs, having completely forgotten how hungry she was.

She thought while chewing on one of the legs. _At least I won't have to do this alone._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done. Originally, in the early, early stages of coming up with story this Scar and Muuaji's father would have good friends and there would have been no cub abuse, but I thought this would help the story better and flesh out the characters more.**

 **Not going to lie Muuaji's origin, at least with his name, was inspired by the DC comic character Constantine. At least the television version of him. Also I didn't realize it at first, but I totally made Muuaji a lion version of from Once Upon a Time.**

 **Nov. 11, 2016 the Lion Guard episode Lions of the Outlands will premier. I hope a certain trio of sibling make their Lion Guard debut.**


	4. Searching

**I don't own Lion King only my OCs.**

* * *

Kovu woke up early, all he always did it'd been grilled and from all the training he had to do in the Outlands.

He looked over expecting to see his future mate next to him, but saw nothing.

He ran out of Pride Rock to the watering hole expecting to find her but she wasn't there. He searched the Pridelands high and low, but he couldn't find any trace of her. He searched for her scent, but he couldn't find any it. As if it had been whisked away.

He had finally given up and began heading back not knowing what he would tell the king and queen.

As he was about head back inside he saw Simba and Nala heading towards him.

"Good morning Kovu." Nala said before looking around. "Uh, Kovu. Where is Kiara?" To her and Simba's shock Kovu broke down crying.

"Kovu. Kovu! Calm down." Nala said concerned. "What happened?"

"She… she… she's gone." Kovu finally managed to get out.

"What… what do mean?" Simba said.

"I… I woke up and she woke this morning, early like always, and she wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't even get her scent." Tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Nala was in shock, however Simba was willing be more vocal.

"What did you DO!?" Simba said pouncing on Kovu.

"SIMBA!" Nala rushed to pull Simba off of Kovu. "SIMBA STOP! PLEASE!"

Out of nowhere bond blur came out and tackled Simba off of Kovu.

Simba looked up to see Vitani had pinned. "WHAT DO YOU THINK DOING TO MY BROTHER!"

Simba got up pushing Vitani off of him. "Kiara is missing, and he may have something to do with it!"

Kovu starred at him the sadness in his eyes being replaced with anger.

"How dare you?" Kovu said eerily. "HOW DARE YOU!?" He yelled. Not noticing the small crowd noticing them.

"I love Kiara! I would never do anything to hurt her." He said starring daggers at Simba.

"Why would he hurt Kiara after everything he did to be with her?" Vitani chimed in.

"Simba, Vitani's right. You know she's right." Nala said trying to calm her mate.

Simba calmed down regaining his composure. "Alright. Alright. We can send out a search party for her." He stared directly at Kovu and Vitani.

"If either of you were involved, in any way, I will personally see to it that you pay dearly for your crimes." Simba walked to the group of lionesses to start a search party.

"I'm so sorry for that you two." Nala said. "He's just worked up over Kiara."

"We understand Nala." Vitani said.

Kovu remained silent and walked away from them.

* * *

Kovu found himself at the edge of the Pridelands.

"Wherever you are Kiara, please come back safe." Kovu's tears began flowing again.

"I need you." Kovu fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably hopping that somehow, someway Kiara would return unharmed.

"I love you."

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter quickly. That's why it's so short. There will be a time jump next chapter as well as Kiara having a longer interaction with Scar. And yes she is pregnant, so she won't have to mate again until the next cub.**

 **You may want to read my new two part story Scar's Visitations. Only the first part has been written. It's one scene with Scar visiting Kion.**


	5. Learning

**I don't own Lion King, only my OCs.**

Daniel's the man 98: No, Simba is just upset that Kiara is gone. Nala would never let him do anything too rash. Not this time at least.

Wolfgirl619: Dark its going to get dark, but also hopeful.

Guest: Muuaji and Kiara care for each other, but not in a romantic way.

Money100: I'm thinking about bringing her back later. Although, I probably won't show the Pridelands again until Kiara goes back.

* * *

Kiara was lying in her section of the cave. Her paw placed on her bloated stomach. She was feeling a little better, despite everything.

She felt her cubs, yes cubs plural, kick her. It had been three months since her and Muuaji mated.

"I hope you two are happy. Me and your daddy did it six times to get you two." It wasn't a lie. Those sessions, however, had all been within an hour.

"How much longer?" She asked patting her stomach. "I'll have you two in less than a month. After that you'll be eating meat in three months, won't need my milk at six. I'll have your brother or sister and they'll need milk too. So about around ten months." With that her twins gave a kick.

"Ow!" She smiled. "Don't worry about me leaving. You two will have your daddy to take care of you. Your daddy and…" She stopped.

Kiara had tried keeping the thought of Scar raising her cub alongside Muuaji out of her mind.

While she was still occupied thinking Scar descending into Kiara's cavern carrying a large zebra leg.

He dropped the leg in front of her.

"And how are my grandcubs doing?" He said stroking Kiara's belly.

Kiara wasn't comfortable with him doing this, but she didn't want to anger him.

"They'd be better if their mother could stretch her legs a bit."

"Don't be ridiculous. In your state it would be detrimental to the cubs."

"It's not like I'll be hunting. Just let me walk around in the sun for… I don't know. How about an hour at least?" Kiara pleaded.

"We let you get sun."

"That's just sun bathing. I want to be able to stretch my legs, and just enjoy nature."

"Hm." Scar puffed. "After the cubs are born, maybe." Kiara smiled.

"If you give me something in return." Kiara smile faded with her uncle's comment.

"Like?"

"Tell me about Kovu."

Kiara looked at the him thinking for a moment.

"Alright." Scar starred at her intensely.

"He is very strong, and brave." Kiara said smiled. "He will do anything for the ones he loves. He taught me how to hunt. I taught him how to have fun."

"You taught him what?" Scar said confused.

Kiara looked down. "Because his training in the Outlands..." She paused. "he never learned to have fun. He didn't even know what fun was."

Scar was confused.

 _How could that be?_ Scar thought. _I wanted my successor to be strong, but to not even know what 'fun' is._

"Well maybe if your father hadn't banished them for no real reason."

Kiara was taken aback. "What do mean 'no real reason'?"

"I mean your father banished all of those lionesses just because they were loyal to me."

"That isn't all that happened." Kiara said getting up to face her great uncle.

"Oh, so he didn't banish my mate, cubs, and followers."

"Well, yes but…"

"He didn't send them all to that termite infested hellhole."

"Yes, but Zira…"

"Zira, what had she done that was so terrible that she was EXILED!" Scar shouted, his anger clearly showing.

"SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!"

SMACK!

Kiara found herself on the on the ground with her face sore.

"How dare you?" Scar asked darkly. HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP SUCH LIES!?" Scar raised his paw to strike her again.

Kiara curled into a ball with a paw over her face. She closed her eyes, but instead of being struck she heard a growl and a thud.

"MASTER!" Muuaji yelled.

"What do think you are doing!? The cubs…"

"The cubs are not anywhere near her face. Now if you don't mind stepping out of the way."

"No! What has she done to deserve this."

"She told be boldfaced lie. A _despicable_ lie."

"I wasn't lie..." Kiara tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" Scar yelled. "You are not allowed to speak with that wretched tongue of yours."

"Master please, just calm down." Muuaji said trying to ease the situation.

"What did she say?"

"She said that my mate killed her brother!" Scar spat out. "Have you ever heard such complete pack of…" Scar noticed Muuaji's body language change. He looked nervous.

"Muuaji… Do you know something I don't?"

"When I went to the Pridelands, ahead of you, I asked why Zira was banished." Muuaji said Scar starring at him.

"I was told it was because she killed King Simba's first born, Prince Kopa." Muuaji looked at his master with sadness in his eyes.

Scar was speechless. He just stood there slowly shaking his head until he ran up and out of the cave.

When he saw hi master leave Muuaji turned his attention back to Kiara. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just sore that's all. The cubs are fine." She said rubbing her belly.

"That's a relief." He said placing a paw on her stomach as well.

"You can go check on him If you want."

"After what he did to you!?" Muuaji asked. "Why do you care?"

"I know how much he means to you." Kiara said staring at him. "Besides, he just learned something awful about the someone he loved."

"Alright." Muuaji said unsure. "How about this? I'll go talk to master while you think of a cub name."

Kiara was surprised. "You want ME to come up with a name!?"

"Of course. You are their mother." He said smiling. "I figured all three of us would name one, but after the way master acted…"

"It's fine. I'll think about it. Just go see my uncle." Muuaji smiled at her and went to see his master.

Kiara looked at down her belly rubbing it and smiling. "Well now. What should I call you?"

* * *

 **Scar can finally see the full severity of his actions now knowing what Zira did 'for him'.**

 **The cubs will be born next chapter. I have the names all picked out. I have for the longest time.**


	6. Birth and Loss

**I don't own Lion King only my OCs.**

 **BlackRaptor1: He's starting to.**

 **Wolfgirl619: One step forward two steps back. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Guest: Scar is only now realizing how much of a hold he had over Zira. I think she and Scar were kindred sprites, or at least thats how Zira saw it. Scar kept her grounded in a way, so after he died she wanted to make Simba feel the way she did.**

* * *

Kiara was in her section of the cave, minding her own business. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Scar. Ever since then he avoided her, Muuaji being the one to bring her food and visit her.

All was peaceful until…

"Wha…" Kiara noticed a witness under her instantly realizing that she was going into labor.

"MUUAJI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

Muuaji ran down to her a soon as he heard herd with Scar not far behind.

"What is it!?" He asked before noticing the wet floor below her.

"Oh… OH… OH… What do I do!? WHAT DO I DO!?" Muuaji asked franticly.

"YOU just stay and watch her." Scar too said to Muuaji before turning to Kiara.

"And YOU keep breathing and pushing, while I go get something for the pain." With that he said before running out leaving the two first timers alone.

* * *

Scar returned with some sort of pain reducing plant that helped Kiara tremendously. She kept pushing and struggling with the pain.

"Alright, I can see the head. Come on now one big push." Scar guided.

"UHHHH!" Kiara screamed as she pushed out the cub.

Through the newborns cries Scar picked the cub up and gave it to Muuaji who was taken aback.

"What do I…"

"Just cuddle with it until my niece is finished."

Kiara kept pushing wanting to get this cub out her as quickly as possible. Even with the pain killers it still hurt.

"Alright, Kiara one more push." Scar said in a calm tone.

She gave a final push, and a crying filled the cave. Well, double crying now.

Kiara was breathing heavily happy this was over.

Scar gave the second cub to Muuaji, who was staring at them with aw. As soon as the second cub reached him it became calmer.

Muuaji took his eyes off of his cubs and turned them to Kiara. "Do you want to see our cubs?"

Kiara nodded weakly.

"The first one was male, the second a female." Scar said.

The male was the spitting image of his father from the white fur to black tuft o his tail. The second cub was a tan color, not unlike Scar, but had a black tuft.

"They look like you two..." Kiara said a little disappointed.

"Well I am your uncle. Besides this is probably for the best. We wouldn't want them asking why they don't look like either of us." Scar said.

"Let's not worry about that now." Muuaji said wanting to break the tension. "Besides now we have to name them." He said smiling at Kiara. "Why don't you name out daughter?"

Kiara smiled. "Alright." She thought for a moment before the perfect name hit her. "How about… Uhuru."

"Freedom, hm." Scar said. "Well you are two cubs closer, but you still owe me one more." Kiara frowned.

"However." Kiara looked up. "It is a wonderful name my dear." Scar said making Kiara smile, at least a little.

Scar turned to Muuaji. "And what will you name your son?"

"Well master, I was kind of planning on naming him after you." He said with a nervous smile.

"If you do I will throw you down a hole and leave you there to claw your way out." Scar said bluntly.

Both Kiara and Muuaji were taken aback by that comment.

"Alright then. How about… Matumaini?" Muuaji asked.

"Hope, an odd name for a male as well as a bit long, but even so I think it suits him." Scar said with a smile.

"We'll call him Matu for short." Muuaji added.

"That sounds nice." Kiara said weakly.

Muuaji smiled at her until he noticed something nipping at him.

"Um... Master, Kiara."

"Oh, looks like some cubs are hungry." Scar said smiling as he lifted them to their mother.

The two cubs started drinking their mother's milk at once.

Matu was doing fine drinking away, but Uhuru started coughing and eventually threw up.

Muuaji and Kiara looked at her, but Scar was the one who took action.

Scar looked at both of them. "I'll take a look at her." Scar said quickly as he scooped up Uhuru taking her from her parents.

* * *

Scar returned to the cave some time later.

Kiara and Muuaji smiled wanting to see their daughter. Their smiles, however, faded after noticing Uhuru was not with him.

Scar looked to Kiara with a frown. "I'm sorry my dear, but your daughter is no longer with us."

Kiara looked at him confused. "What?" Kiara said still not grasping the situation.

"She's gone Kiara. She's with my brother now. I'm sure he's caring for her."

Muuaji was shocked and sorrowful at the news of losing his second cub. A rage began to rise inside him targeted at Scar until he looked his master in the eyes. He saw that the fur around Scar's eyes was matted as if it had become damp and then attempted to be dried quickly.

Muuaji could tell his master was suffering just like the rest of them.

Kiara had begun crying her face in I her paws. Matu now asleep by her side.

Muuaji picked up his son and gave him to Scar. "Comfort him for a little while master. Kiara needs me now."

Scar nodded taking Matu to the upper section of the cave.

When Scar had left Muuaji went in to comfort Kiara. He nuzzled her and let her cry into his mane.

"It's hard, but will get better. We'll both get though this." Muuaji said.

Kiara felt broken. Her Uhuru was gone and with another step closer to her freedom with her.

She wanted to hate Muuaji for making her go through this, but here he was. A literal shoulder for her to cry on. Kiara knew he would there for her throughout all of this, so for now she knew she had to push through her grief and continue working to getting back to her family.

* * *

Scar sat in the upper cave with Matu between his paws. Scar looked down at him with a smile.

"Hello, little Matumaini. I'm your grandfather. Well not really, but… well I'm as good as."

Scar couldn't believe he stuttering to a newborn.

He then noticed the newborn cub squirming, but when he went to look closer their noses touched. Then, slowly and without notice, the cub's eyes began to open. This surprised Scar as most cubs didn't open their eyes for three to eleven days.

As they opened Scar saw a set of eyes as red as blood. He had only ever once before seen a cub look so similar to its father, and he would rather not think of his nephew right now.

Scar notices that the cub was confused. Despite being only a couple of hours old he knew Scar was not his mother, and Matu desperately wanted his mother.

As Matu began to whimper Scar tried to calm him. "Shhh... It's alright." He said rapping his paw tighter around Matu. "Grandpa's here, and I won't let anything harm you."

* * *

 **Alright, now for awkward lighthearted banter after all that.**

 **Scar getting mad about Muuaji suggesting he name the cub after him was inspired by how my Granddad reacted when my mom asked about naming me after him. From a story point of view it's probably because he already has Kovu and would never want to give the name Taka to another cub. It does mean trash after all.**

 **I also used a lot of science for the last few chapters. The timeline of lions pregnancy and how they conceive was pretty accurate to real life. Evan the part about Matu opening his eyes.**

 **As I tried to say a few chapters earlier, I unintentionally made Muuaji a lion version of from Once Upon Time.**


	7. Asking Questions

**Mister Hyde from Once Upon a Time. That who Muuaji ended looking like a lion form of. Now that thats finally out of the way.**

 **I don't own Lion King, only my OCs.**

* * *

"Come on grandpa, keep up!"

"I'm coming Matu."

 _Wow this cub is fast._ Scar thought catching his breath.

Matu noticed his grandfather was lagging, so he decided to slow down.

"You're such a slow poke grandpa." Matu said smiling.

"I'm not as spry as I once was, Matu." Scar said now lying down.

Matu plopped down next to Scar giving him a large grin.

Smiled back at the three-month old cub then ruffled the black patch that would become his mane.

"Grandpa you're ruining my mane!"

"It's hardly what I'd call a mane."

They both smiled, but Matu's faded rather quickly.

"Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Scar said smiled. He saw Matu was serious so he replied, "Of course Matu. You know you can come to me for anything."

Matu looked up at Scar, "That… that lioness who lives in the lower cave. She's my mother right?"

Scar looked at his adoptive grandson with concern in his eyes. He had been afraid of this, but he had known it would come eventually.

"Yes, Matu she is."

"Then why doesn't she ever spend time with me, or even talk to me? Does she not love me?" Matu asked in depressed voice.

"No, of course she does." Scar reassured him. "Your mother loves you very much."

"Then why does he never visit or spend time with me? I drink her milk, but that's the only time I really spend with her."

This whole conversation made Scar uncomfortable, but he felt Matu deserved the truth.

"She doesn't spend time with you because her, your father, and I felt that it would make it easier when she leaves."

Matu has a confused look on his face, "What do you mean leave?"

"I won't go into all of the details, but here are the basics." Matu listened intently to his grandfather.

"I was once a king in my home land. I did terrible things to become and when I was king. Things that got me banished from my home land after my nephew defeated me, so I had to leave my mate and cubs behind. My mate thinking, I had died tried to take revenge for me. Through that revenge one of my cubs died."

Matu was shocked.

"I saved and ended up raising your father, and decided to go back to my home only to learn what had happened. I was so angry, and didn't have the full story. I decided to get revenge by stealing the new king's daughter, my great niece, and forcing her to replace the cubs I lost. That is where you came from, Matu."

Matu remained there staring at his grandfather with mouth hanging open.

"You were the first of three, and when she has the rest she can return to her home. Since she will leave we agreed it would be best if she didn't get too attached to you or your siblings and vice versa."

It was more than just shock. Matu was now physically shaking.

"Matu…" Scar went to raise a paw to his grandson, but Matu swatted it away.

"Is that all I am?" Matu asked tears streaming down his face. "A piece of your revenge."

Scar looked at him wide-eyed, "No… no that's not…" Scar didn't have time to finish Matu got up ran back to the cave.

* * *

Muuaji was a dragging the gazelle he had caught for lunch when he saw his son running towards the cave.

"Well it certainly looks like someone is in a hurry…" Matu ran right past him.

Muuaji then saw Scar trailing after him.

"Matu wait…" Scar stopped to catch his breath.

Muuaji looked at his master then back to Matu who he saw was climbing down to the lower section of the cave.

His eyes widened as he went to follow his son.

* * *

Kiara was trying to get some rest which was hard with her unborn cub constantly kicking.

 _Not much longer and I'll be one cub closer._

She then noticed Matu coming into the lower cave.

"Is someone hungry?" She said smiling at him.

Tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

"Ma… ma… mother."

Kiara looked at him, he'd never called her mother before.

"Matu wha…"

He ran up to nuzzle her.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I… know what grandfather made you due. I know why you had me." Matu was sobbing even harder in Kiara's fur.

Kiara stroked Matu's head while shushing him.

"Matu it's alright…"

Matu moved away from Kiara and drooped his head away from her.

"You must hate me."

Kiara rush to him and rapped her paw around him.

"No, that's not true. Not true at all."

Matu looked up at her. "You don't hate me?'

"Of course not. I could never hate you." She said nuzzling him making him smile.

Matu nuzzled his mother back lovingly until another thing his grandfather said creeped back into his mind.

"Is it true you're going to leave?"

Kiara looked her son. "Yes, Matu. After your sibling are born I will return to the Pridelands."

Matu looked at her still sniffling.

"Pra… Pra… Pridelands?"

"Yes, that is where I came from. Where I was born and raised."

"You want to go back?"

"Yes, of course, but it's more than that. I need to see my family again."

Matu looked up to her. "You must miss them a lot."

"Oh, I do. With all my heart." Matu looked away from her.

"It's alright though." Kiara said to him. "I'll see them again someday."

As Matu was cuddling with his mother he felt a kick.

"OW!" Matu yelled.

"Oh, sorry Matu. That was your new sibling wanting attention again."

Matu tilted his head to her. "New… sibling?"

"Your father or grandfather didn't tell you?" Kiara asked prompting Matu to shake his head.

"Well, you'll have a new brother or sister in short time."

Matu beamed. "Really, that's amazing!" He said jumping with excitement.

"I know Matu. Then you'll have someone to play with, so you won't tire your grandfather out anymore."

Matu excitement waned. He stopped bouncing and looked to his mother again. "Mother are you a princess?"

Kiara was taken aback by the question.

 _How does he know so much?_ She thought.

She decided to be truthful with him. "Yes, I am. When I return to the Pridelands I'll be made queen."

"Oh." Matu said sadly.

 _I guess she has a lot to go back to. She doesn't need me or my family._ He thought.

"Matu." Kiara said sweetly. "I love you… I love you, but… I need get back to my family. My mother, my father, my mate, and…"

"Your what!?"

"Nothing… Matu it's just that…"

"You had a mate before my grandfather brought you here!" He yelled as he began to run out of the cave.

"MATU!" Kiara yelled, but to no avail.

Matu was running until he slammed into something. Something white and furry. He looked to see his father standing before him with his grandfather next to him.

Matu turned to his grandfather. "I know you wanted revenge, but how could you steal my mother away from her family, AND force her to have cub when she already had a mate!"

He then glared at his father. "And you went along with it. I thought you cared about her, and yet you made her have me, and now my new brother or sister."

"Matu, I…" Muuaji tried to say but before he could finish.

"Matu… Matu please calm down." Kiara said walking towards them. "Don't blame your father. He was just loyal to your grandfather after saving him, and I've forgiven your grandfather for what he did. Please Matu we all love you. Can't you just…"

Kiara felt her fur becoming damp. "Really, now." She said frustrated that her cub decided to come now.

Muuaji stepped up. "It's alright Kiara lie down. Master go get some of those plats again, and Matu…" Muuaji had no idea what to do with his son. "You can…"

"Come with me!" Scar yelled out.

"But I…" Matu tried to protested, but Scar lifted him up and cared him up and out of the cave.

"It's alright Kiara. Just breath they'll be back soon."

Kiara started prepare herself only hoping that her great uncle would return quickly.

* * *

 **Stress it makes you pop. ;p**

 **Seriously though thank you all for all the support it really helps.**

 **Don't worry you all this cub will make it.**


	8. Another Birth and Unexpected News

**I don't own Lion King.**

* * *

Scar raced to the river bank with Matu in his mouth. He plopped him down on the ground and spoke to him in a serious tone. "Matu, forget about what just happened between us. Your mother needs our help." Scar described the look of the painkilling plant they needed for Kiara.

Matu nodded and went to search for the plant until he saw one that looked similar to Scar's description.

"GRANDPA!" Matu yelled prompting Scar to rush to him.

Scar examined the plant the cub was holding and smiled slightly. "That's it exactly. Perfect, let's get back to your mother." He said grabbing Matu lifting him onto his back with the plant still Matu's mouth.

* * *

"Kiara just push they'll be back soon." Muuaji said reassuringly.

Kiara slightly grinned happy that at least that he was there with her. Despite that she still wanted that plant though. She didn't know if she could get through this without it.

"Muuaji…" Kiara set thought grit teeth. "When my uncle gets back to help me take Matu and talk to him. He needs to know how important to he is you."

As Muuaji contemplated this Scar came rushing into the cave. "Here Kiara. You can thank Matu he found it."

Kiara chewed the leaves, pouting. They tasted like dead carrion, but she knew the pain relief was worth it.

"Now Muuaji if you would give my niece and I in private, and go calm Matu. He was a commotion earlier and now well…"

"Uncle Scar!" Kiara growled threw gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright."

With that Muuaji walked out of the cave worrying about Kiara as well his new cub.

* * *

"DAD!" Matu shouted as his father came out of the lower cave. "Is mother alright!?"

"Yes, she's giving birth right now. The plant you brought did help." Matu smiled.

Muuaji, however, frowned. "Matu, I need to talk to you about what your grandfather told you."

Matu's smile faded as well. "He told me that he took her away from her family and mate to get revenge on his nephew."

"That part is true." Muuaji answered.

"He said that he didn't know the whole story at the time, and that mother will be allowed to return to her pride when she has three cubs."

Muuaji sighed, "Yes, Matu both of those things are true. There is more to the story, but I think your grandfather will want to tell the rest to you and your new brother or sister when they get older."

Matu frowned, but understood. "I guess that's fair." He said pouting when another question came to him. "Dad, why do I call grandpa, grandpa? If he is mother's father's uncle, then doesn't that make him my great great uncle. I know he adopted you, but why do you call him master and not father?"

Muuaji thought about all of these questions before answering his son. "Well Matu, his Kiara's great uncle, but since we would be living together it would best to keep it simple since you would come to know him as your grandfather anyway. Besides, master didn't really want you to get to know or become attached to your mother since she would return to her pride later."

"But she's my mother!" Matu shouted." I don't care if she has to leave I still want to get to know her." Tears had begun following down his face. "Evan it's only for a little while."

Muuaji rapped a paw around his son, locking him in an embrace.

"Don't worry Matu. Kiara still has to have one last cub after this, so you will get some time to know her."

Matu smiled a small smile. "Well at least I'll get to know her a little."

As they talked Scar came up to them wearing a smile. He looked down at Matu, "Would you like to see your new sibling?" Matu smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

The three lions walked down to the lower cave. They looked at Kiara, and then to the cub suckling her.

"It's a boy." Kiara said weakly turning to show off her new cub

The cub's coat matched Kiara's perfectly, but had a black tuft of hair on his tail indicating it his mane would be like his father and brother.

"He's perfect." Muuaji said proudly, tears threatening to spill.

Matu walked up to his new brother. Matu's brother seemed to sense his presence. The newborn looked to him and their noises touched. Matu tripped back, but he smiled none the less.

"It's been fun cooing at the new cub, but what is his name?"

Kiara looked up to him before speaking, "It's your turn to name the cub."

"I guess you're right. How about Kutolewa? Or Kuto for short."

They all thought it over. "Well I like it." Matu spoke up.

"Me too." Kiara responded.

"Me as well." Muuaji added.

As they all smiled at the new name Kuto burped snapping them out of their trances.

They all shared a laugh.

"Alright you two why don't you leave Kiara in peace." Matu was hesitant, but followed his father's lead as he exited the cave.

Scar watched them as they walked into the upper cave.

He then returned focus to Kiara, "Now that we are alone, I need to discuss something you."

Still being tired from giving birth, Kiara simply nodded curiously.

"When I first brought you here I told you it was to teach you a lesson. I had lost one of my cubs, and now so have you."

Kiara starred at not knowing where he was going with this.

"Since you lost Uhuru, I feel as though you understand some of my suffering. I told you produce three cubs for me and, technically, you have done just that."

Kiara beamed. "Meaning?" Kiara asked.

"Meaning… as soon as Kuto is done feeding you are free to return to the Pridelands."

A new wave of energy surged though Kiara as she got up and hugged her great uncle intensely. "Oh. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, uncle Scar!" She kept him in a tight embrace now kissing him as well.

"Kiara, Kuto!" Scar said with as much a stern voice he could muster whilst being strangled by his great niece.

"Oh!" She looked at Kuto lying on the cave floor wondering where his milk supply had gone. "Sorry, Kuto."

She let him return to suckling her. "But really thank you again uncle Scar."

"Well, after all I've put you through…" He reached down to cup her chin affectionately. "You're just like your mother… and father… and grandfather… and well your whole family really. Incredibly brave and always willing to put others first."

Kiara was filled with joy but now there was a new concern to deal with. "Uncle Scar what will I tell them when I return. I can't tell them about you. They would go into a rampage. Despite what you've done I can't let them hurt you… they'd probably kill you and…" A new thought of dread came to her.

"And what would they do the cubs or Muuaji?"

Scar just looked at her with caring eyes. "It's alright dear. They don't have to know the details. Just tell them you were taken away and were released. Knowing your family, they will be happy just to know you are safe with them."

Scar brushed the side her head with his paw only to get another question. "Kion."

Kiara stated causing Scar to remove his paw. "What about Kion?"

"Forget what I said. No harm will come to him."

"But where is he? My family would love to have him back as well."

Scar sighed. "He could be anywhere now. He told Muuaji that after the hyena's left for good the Lion Guard went elsewhere to help others outside the Pirdelands, though Muuaji told me he thought the situation was more complex than the guard let on."

Kiara's joy faded from her face. "Don't be too sad princess, when you get back you can be with Kovu. You two can become mates officially and have more cubs. One of which will grow to lead the Pridelands as king."

"Or queen." Kiara responded.

"That too." Scar replied with a smile.

"I will miss Muuaji, Matu, and Kuto." Kiara said with a sigh. "I'll even miss you too, uncle."

"I know you will." He bent down to kiss Kuto's head then Kiara's. "You'll make a wonderful queen." Those were his last words before leaving her with Kuto alone.

Kiara curled up around Kuto her excitement began waning. As eyes her got heavy she thought of her family and being with them all again.

 _Soon._ She thought. _Very Soon I'll be back with you._

* * *

 **I had free time to write this as I got my wisdom teeth removed to day. No nerve and damage and I can eat warm foods tomorrow.**

 **All Hail King Scar : I'm planning on sending her back next chapter along with a few other things. Expect a time jump.**

 **Guest Shenzi: He love his mother and wants her to be happy.**

 **Mafanikio: I'm thinking she will tell Kovu, albeit with details excluded, most likely Vitani as well since Scar sees them as his cubs. Maybe Rafiki, but probably already knows something like always. As for Simba and Nala, no way.**


	9. Returning and Complications

**Kikatili is the property of Lord of Beef Dip a great writer who has written one of the best Scar stories I have ever read. It's called Through the Eyes of a Scarred Soul.**

 **I don't own Lion King and all that.**

* * *

Another three months came and went, though Kiara wasn't as miserable this time around. Matu was allowed to spend time with her whenever he wanted, and Kiara loved his company.

Kuto grew quickly as well, but unlike Matu who had been independent, Kuto loved being around others more than anything. He loved being around Kiara, his father, and brother but he tended to gravitate towards Scar more than anyone else.

It was nice day outside. The sun was shining with a few clouds in the sky for occasional shade. Kiara was lying down enjoying the sun. Since Kuto was born Kiara had been allowed to be more active, but for now she was just happy to relax.

Matu had begun spending more time with her since he learned she was his mother as he knew she would be leaving them sooner than later.

Kiara watched as Matu and Kuto wrestling with each other.

"Pinned ya, Matu!" Kuto yelled in victory.

Despite Kuto being three months younger than his brother he still sometimes managed to pin him.

"You shouldn't get too cocky Kuto." They all turned to see Scar walking towards them.

"Hi Grandpa!" Kuto yelled hopping off Matu and running towards Scar.

"Hello Kuto." Scar said rubbing his grandson's head in the process. "You boys should head back to the cave. Your father will be back with lunch soon, and Kuto I left some of fruits you love so much in the cave."

Without a word Kuto ran back to the cave with Matu close behind him.

"Well let's go then dear." Scar said.

Kiara got up and began walking back beside Scar.

"Kiara, you those fruits I've been feeding Kuto?"

"Of course he can't get enough of them."

Scar smiled, "Well you see those fruits have a lot of nutrients in them. About as much nutrients as say… your milk."

"Your point?" Kiara asked.

"While Kuto has begun eating meat he still needs milk, but since these fruits are a good enough replacement…"

"I can go home earlier than expected." Kiara beamed at the realization.

"Yes, that is the idea."

"That's great, but… I didn't expect to leave this soon. What about the boys? I was hoping to give them some warning ahead of me leaving."

Scar looked up the sky, "It may not seem like it now, but I there is a storm coming. It will be here by tonight, so it will be impossible to leave here. You will have the whole night with the cubs, and Muuaji can escort you back the Pridelands tomorrow."

Kiara moved closer to Scar and rapped him in an embrace. "Thank you… so much." Slowly tears began streaming down her face.

"You go to the cave with the boys. I want to do something before I go."

* * *

Kiara made her way to a small tree with three sets of claw marks in it.

Kiara smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Hello Uhuru, it's mommy." Kiara stroked the flowers growing from the grave.

"This will be the last time I can visit you." Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"I have to go back home… to my real home with my family, but I will never forget you or your father or brothers. I promise you." She felt a wind blow through her fur.

Kiara smiled, rubbing the claw marks she, Muuaji, and Scar had made to mark Uhuru's grave before walking away for the last time.

* * *

The clouds in the sky were grey with thunder booming and lighting dotting the sky.

BOOM!

As Kuto heard the thunder he ran to Scar rapping himself around his leg. In response Scar sat down and stroked Kuto's head.

"It's alright Kuto the thunder won't hurt you only lighting, so as long as you stay in the cave you'll be safe."

Kuto looked at him and nodded. Even though he was frightened it didn't matter much to him. He always felt safe with Scar.

Kuto then gave Scar a sinister grin before moving away from him and hopping into Scar's mane. Kuto loved doing this with his father, but for now had to settle for Scar.

Scar felt Kuto rustling though his mane, and smiled. Simba used to do the same thing to him.

Kuto wiggled his legs out of Scar's mane unable to be fully covered by it. "It works better with dad grandpa." Kuto said hopping down.

As soon as he did Kuto looked to see his father soaking wet with a gazelle on his back.

"DAD!" Matu and Kuto exclaimed.

Running to him.

Muuaji dropped the gazelle in the middle of the cave, then looked to his sons.

Bending down to nuzzle them he said, "How two favorite boys doing?"

"We're your only boys' dad!" Kuto replied laughing.

"Muuaji," Scar added," Did you see Kiara on your way back because we need to discuss something…" He stopped seeing her enter the cave.

She walked in carrying a branch covered with fruit Kuto loved in her mouth.

"Matu and Kuto, why don't you go eat your fruit in the lower cave with Kiara." Scar suggested.

"Alright grandpa." Kuto answered somewhat nervously. The lower cave scared him, though he wouldn't admit it. Despite that he knew he would be safe with Kiara.

Kiara and Kuto made their way to the lower cave leaving Scar, Muuaji, and Mato alone.

"Master, what is this about?" Muuaji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, grandpa. What is it?" Matu add with a facial expression matching his father's perfectly.

Scar stared at their matching expressions before replying. "Well, basically, those fruit Kuto has been eating seem to give him as much nutrients as Kiara's milk. Meaning she no longer has to stay with us."

The father and son where once again wearing matching expressions, but Matu's changed to one of saddens.

"Mother is… leaving."

Muuaji pulled his son closer to him.

"Matu… you knew she would leave eventually." Muuaji said trying to comfort his son whilst trying to hide the saddens in his voice.

"I know dad, but not this soon." He looked to Scar. "When is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Scar said bluntly.

Matua and Muuaji stared at Scar once again with an identical expression.

He could swear, they are twins separated by generations.

"Muuaji, do you remember your way to the Pridelands?"

He nodded.

"Good, then you can escort her tomorrow."

Scar then turned to the still shocked Matu, "I picked today to do all this because of the storm. You and your brother can spend the whole night with your mother before she leaves, and who knows maybe one day you can see her again in her kingdom."

Matu smiled slightly at the prospect.

"But for now just go be with her tonight, and you and your brother can tell her goodbye in the morning."

Matu simply nodded and went to be with his mother for one last night.

When Matu left Muuaji spoke, "I didn't think she would be leaving so soon." He said sadly.

Scar chuckled softly. "To think you didn't want to keep her here when we started this."

Muuaji glared at him. "I'm still disgusted with what you made me due… With what I did to her."

"But now you have two cubs to love." Scar replied. "You should make it to the Pridelands before dusk. Drop her off at the border, say your goodbyes, she can make her way from there." Scar finished, changing the subject.

"Also, I'll care for the cubs while you are gone. I'd escort Kiara myself, but I wouldn't want to be spotted anywhere near the Pridlelands. You understand."

Muuaji nodded. He understood perfectly, and despite his resentment over Kiara he would never truly wish his master any harm.

"For now just let me rest. I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow."

Scar went to rest a little was away from Muuaji. Within a few minutes Scar's eyes had gotten heavy and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kiara sat rapped around Matu and Kutu.

"Kiara, can you tell us a story?" Kuto asked.

"Of course. Which one?" She replied happily.

The boys thought for a moment. Kiara told so many wonderful stories. He loved how the stories seemed to connect. The false king taking power, and being dethroned by the true king. How his followers wanted revenge, but his chosen heir fell in love with the princess and united the prides.

"I love one about the false king surviving and raising a cub as his own." Matu said.

"Me to!" Kuto added.

"I love that one too." Kiara laughed then something came to her. "How about a new story tonight?"

The boys nodded intensely.

"It's about a princess who was kidnapped, but found some happiness before being freed…"

* * *

The night came and went. After the thunder and lightning subsided streaks of sunlight would soon pierce the clouds.

A small pride of lions stood at the mouth of a cave.

Kiara bent down to kiss Matu and Kuto on their heads.

"Goodbye Kiara." Kuto told her sweetly.

As Kiara bent down to hug Matu he whispered into her ear, "Goodbye mother. I love you."

"I love you too…" She looked at both of her sons. "I love you both."

They hugged their mother one last time.

After what felt like a lifetime she released them from her embrace.

Kiara and Muuaji had begun exiting the cave when she turned to her see her great uncle. To her surprise he embraced her as well.

"If I knew what had happened because of me… I never would have done this to you. I know it's far too late for apologies, but even if you hate me don't tell your pride about us. If you do they could…"

"Scar, I won't tell anyone. Despite everything I love mine and Muuaji's cubs, and besides I forgave you long ago." She kissed his cheek and made her way back home with Muuaji leading the way.

* * *

It was not even dusk when the pair arrived back in the Pridelands.

Kiara and Muuaji shared one last moment before she made her way across the Pridelands boarder.

Kiara took in the sight of her home. She was finally back where she belonged.

Kiara was so preoccupied taking it all in she failed to notice another lioness had spotted her.

"STOP!" Kiara turned. "Who are you and… Kiara?"

"Grandma…" Kiara sobbed as she hugged Sarafina tightly.

Sarafina was sobbing tears of joy, but she managed to ask her grandcub a question. "Kiara where have you…" She stepped back.

Sarafina had noticed a familiar scent on Kiara. A very familiar scent.

They looked at each other. A sense of mutual understanding passing between them.

"We have to tell your father…"

"NO!" She yelled pulling Sarafina back.

"You can't… you can't." Kiara said now sobbing uncontrollably.

Sarafina held her and stroked her head, "Shh, it's alright. Just tell grandma what happened.

Kiara told her everything through heavy sobbing. Sarafrina only made out some of what Kiara had to say, but enough to understand.

She forced her granddaughter to look into her eyes. "We'll get their sents off of you and the I'll take you back. No one else has to know, alright." Kiara nodded.

"Alright then, come on."

* * *

While on an outing with his grandfather and brother Matu made his way away from them. He loved being with them, but sometime he liked to be alone.

While exploring Matu smelled something odd. A strange new scent that on some instinctual level unnerved him.

He turned to retreat back to his grandfather, but something stopped him.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Matu looked up to see the odd creature hoovering over him.

"A lost little lion all on his own." Matu backed away. "What's wrong? Never seen a hyena before. Well I guess this will be your first and last time."

The hyneia was about to attack when he noticed something odd about this cub.

"You smells sort of like..."

A loud roar shattered the hyena's train of thought. Until the hyena looked at the roars owner. As he did a smile appeared across his face.

"It's been a long time your majesty." The hyena spat at Scar.

"Kikatili?" Scar pondered.

"I was only planning on having a quick lunch, but now…" He grabbed Matu. "Now I'll have a little fun first." He opened his jaw wide.

"Leave my brother alone!" yelled Kuto emerging from behind Scar.

"And what are you going to do cub."

Kikatili ran a claw down Matu's back causing blood to leak out.

Kuto rushed forward.

"Kuto NO!" Scar yelled.

"I said leave my brother ALONE!" As he shouted out a mighty roar emerged. The clouds above them transfigured into lions roaring along with him. Terrified Matu clung to the ground with extended claws. Kikatili, however was swept off his feet and was sent flying.

In the aftermath Matu ran to Scar crying.

Scar just held him, but his gaze did not leave the sky.

"MATU!" Kuto rant to his brother. "Are you alright?" He said now also tearing up.

Matu got his sobbing under control and turned to his brother. "HOW did you do that?"

Scar looked down at them knowing that things had just gotten much more complicated.

* * *

Some ways away a group of animals were traveling when they all had a strange, simultaneous feeling.

"Kion!" The cheetah shouted at their leader. "Look!" The marks on their sides were beginning to disappear. Slowly but surely they all faded away.

Their leader just smiled, knowing what this meant.

"Well Lion Guard, it's finally time to go home.

He started to lead them back were they came from.

* * *

 **Wow a lot happened this chapter.**


	10. Learning More

**Alright I'm back on a laptop, but school has now started so... yeah.**

 **I don't own Lion King and all that jazz. Only Muuaji and his cubs.**

* * *

"Go on Kiara, get in." Sarafina said sternly pointing to the river.

Kiara obliged soaking herself, then emerging refreshed.

Sarafina looked at her granddaughter with sad eyes, "You're so strong for everything that's happened to you… Stronger than I could ever be." She said weeping. "It's my fault, what happened to you. I… I'm so sorry…" Sarafina hung her head in shame.

"Grandma what do you mean?"

Still sniffling said, "Alright… I'll tell you of my foolishness and how happy memories tainted my view of the present."

* * *

 _There was a fire raging._

 _On the side of Pride Rock three hyenas approached a newly de-crowned king cowing on the rock's face._

 _The hyenas had leaped in for the kill before they heard a voice._

 _"_ _Enough!" A lioness called to them._

 _"_ _Hey due you think we're just gonna listen to a…" Banzai started before Shenzai covered his mouth._

 _"_ _Alight." She said with a smile. "Do whatever you want with the traitor." She walked away with the two males close behind._

 _Scar looked to the lioness who had spared him._

 _"_ _Sarafina I…"_

 _"_ _SAVE IT!" She glared at him. "Come on."_

 _Scar followed her taking in the surrounding scenery of what had come to be known as the Shadow Lands._

 _As they stopped. "Fina… I would ask for you to make it quick, but that is more than I deserve. I hurt a great many, but I hurt you more than most. I'm sorry."_

 _Scar saw her come closer to him. He closed his eyes expecting to be hit with a killing blow, but found something else entirely. A lioness's muzzle pressed up against his._

 _He backed away from Sarafina. "Just… go." Sarafina said turning away from him._

 _As he started running away rain began to fall on them washing away Scar's scent from her as well as his tracks. Leaving no trace of him whatsoever._

* * *

They both remained silent for few moments.

"Why… after everything he did? Why?" Kiara asked her grandmother.

"Before Scar took the name Scar, and even a little after that. We loved each other."

Kiara looked at her dumbfounded.

"Or at least I loved him. We… we had a cub together. We named him Mheetu."

"Wha…" Kiara tried to ask.

"When he was born everything seemed desited not to tell anyone who the father was, but despite that both me and Scar were happy. At that point I don't think he cared about power, just Mheetu. He even took an interest in Nala always comforting your mother when I couldn't."

Kiara was still curios, but decided not to try asking again.

"Everything was perfect until… Mheetu got sick." Sarafina started chocking up. "He died not long after, and Scar changed for the worse."

Sarafina was visibly weeping. "Despite all he did I never stopped loving him…"

"So you saved him." Sarafina nodded.

"Grandma it's alright now. It's over and I'm back to stay." She said embracing her grandmother.

"But what will tell the pride?"

"I'll tell Kovu and Vitanni, but no one else"

"If that is what you please." Sarafina smiled. "Speaking of which…" Sarafina looked up to see dawn starting to break. "I believe Kovu should be on his patrol."

* * *

Kovu went on walking his typical patrol route. He hated it, everything still reminded him of Kiara. He never complained thought. He knew Kiara would want him to stay strong for her.

"KOVU!" He whirled around to see Sarafina heading towards him.

"Hi, Sarafina. What brings you out so early?" He asked before noticing the tears stains below her eyes. "Sarafina, what's wrong…"

"I found something, or should I say someone…"

Kovu was confused until he smelled a familer scent.

 _No, it's just my nose playing trick on me._

Then he saw her.

"Hi, Kovu." She said with a faint smile.

"Kiara?" She nodded.

They both rushed to embrace each other.

As they did Kovu held tight not wanting to ever let her go again. "I thought I lost you forever."

She looked dead into his teyes. "You didn't, and you won't ever again."

"I love you." He said tears overflowing.

"I love you too, Kovu." She repeated to the same effect.

* * *

 **One of my shortest chapters, but it had a lot of information it. What do you all want see next Scar and Muuaji, the former Lion Guard, or Kiara and dealing with being back home.**

 **Guest: Thank you it mans a lot.**

 **All Hail King Scar: Yeah, none of them realized the implications of the heir to the Pridelands have two cubs. Scar of all lions should know how the roar develops.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Also fixed some of the problems in the last chapter.**


	11. Talking

**I'm back here is the new chapter. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Kion, wait." The cheetah ran ahead of him.

"What you mean we're going home?"

Kion rolled his eyes at her. "Fuli our marks are gone that means one of two things." The group all stared at him. "Either I misused the roar… or my successor has finally been chosen."

"That's… unbelievable." Bunga said.

Kion starred at him. The time they had spent away from the Pridelands had made them all more mature, so Bunga had abandon his more cubbish tendencies.

"We've come so far."

"We weren't even on the guard but…"

"It may not have been official, but you were defiantly part of the team." Kion said to the now fully grown jackal and elephant.

When Kion and the rest of guard had decided to leave Dogo and Mtoto came with them. Mtoto always wanted to be part of the guard. Dogo decided to leave after his parents died though by that point he had come to realize what type of animals they really were. Joining the guard, for Dogo was a way to make amends for what he done under his parents.

"Are we going straight back?" Dogo asked. He wasn't too keen on returning through the Outlands. He didn't want to risk running into his siblings.

"I want to congratulate my sister on the cub… cubs, and besides someone has to teach this cub about how to use the roar."

Dogo sighed, "Alright, Kion point taken."

* * *

All of Pride Rock was celebrating at the return of the princess.

There was a large feast that was enjoyed and there was celebrating throughout the day.

Kiara enjoyed the celebration, or at least as much as she could as her father barley let her leave his side. She didn't mind since she missed him so much. That was until he pulled her aside.

"Kiara, can I talk to you?" She nodded and walked to the side with her father.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know it must be hard, but can you tell me what happened?"

Kiara quickly turned away from him.

"Kiara, please…"

"No."

"At least tell me who took you."

"Daddy I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Whoever they are they can't hurt you now." Simba said in a concerned voice, though it was obvious how frustrated the situation was for him.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now and I'm back to stay. Can't you just be happy that I'm back?"

"No!" Kiara stepped away taken aback by her father outburst. "They took you away from us. I thought that…that… I thought I had lost you."

Kiara moved closer to Simba, "Daddy, I promise I'm safe. I won't leave like that again ever." She went up to him and nuzzled the side of his head.

Simba gave his daughter a halfhearted smile as she walked away.

Kiara sighed happy to be away from her father. Despite doing what she thought she had to in order to keep her cubs safe this still filled her with guilt.

 _I wanted to be back with my family and now I just want to get away from him._

She continued talking back to the festivities. As she did she spotted Kovu and Vitani talking. She took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Kovu, Tani? Can I speak to both of you in private?" They both nodded confused, but followed her none the less.

* * *

Kiara led them into the old liar of the Lion Guard knowing they would be safe to speak freely without anyone hearing them.

"Sooooo… What all this about?" Vitani wondered aloud.

"You two should sit down for this. Trust me."

The two siblings abliged now cmore curios as to what this was about.

Kiara once again took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you two what happened to me. Everything that happened."

Before the two could respond, Kiara told them the whole story of her experience.

"And finally grandma took me to find Kovu. That's about it."

Kovu and Vitani looked at her still processing this new information they had received.

Kovu was the first to respond. "Kiara… I'm… I…"

"Kovu it's…"

"NO! No… it's not…" He said trying to calm himself. "They took you. HE took you."

"It's fine he let me go. Everything is okay now."

"How can you say that after what they did to you?"

"I had time. I forgave them."

"Of course you did. That's just like you, but it doesn't excuse…"

"He's alive…" Kovu and Kiara turned to Vitani. They'd nearly forgotten her that she was there.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Yes he's alive. So what."

"Kovu Scar is alive. Our father is alive."

Kovu scowled at his sister. "That lion is NOT my father."

"You wouldn't say that if you remembered!" She snapped. "When you were young you always wanted to be by his side, or even just be near him." She smiled at the memory. "You could always make him smile no matter how bad a mood he was in."

"That doesn't matter now." Kovu said coldly. "After what he did I want nothing to do with him."

Vitani looked at him. Her gaze made it clear that while she respected her brother's decision she still wasn't happy. With that she left the two alone.

Kiara watched he leave before Kovu walked up to her. "Kiara I know this isn't the best time for this but…" Kiara smiled letting him know that she was alright with what he had to ask.

"Where does this leave us?"

"What do mean Kovu?"

"I mean after everything I would understand if you don't want to be mates or… you know… have cubs with…"

"No! That isn't true at all. I love you, and of course I want to be your mate, but…"

Kovu sighed thinking he knew where this was going. "Kiara if you want to put off having cubs that's fine. Even if you're never ready that's okay too. I have you, and that's all I need."

Kiara went up and nuzzled her face his mane as he returned the affection. She was enjoying the moment until she saw something odd.

The paintings on the wall seemed to be… moving.

"Kovu." She stuttered out. He turned to see what caught her attention.

They both looked in awe at the paintings on the wall. They all seemed to have an odd glow about them.

"What the?" Kovu pondered.

Kiara was curios as well until a realization hit her. "The cubs…"

Kovu looked to her. "The what?"

"My cubs. I had TWO cubs."

"I know but how…" Kovu stopped speaking when the same realization hit him. Kiara was heir to Pride Rock, but with two cubs one was destined to rule after her. The other…

"We need to go see Rafiki." Kiara said plainly. Kovu nodded in agreement.

With that the two future mates made their way to the old mandrel's tree making share to avoid notice by the ones celebrating.

* * *

 **A little Guard and a little royal family.**

 **All Hail King Scar: Yeah, he never gets a break.**

 **CandyLuv99: Believe and you shall receive.**

 **Iconic Star Child: More on Scar's pride next chapter.**

 **Also no unbungaleavables here. To quote Maui, "You're Welcome."**


	12. Confession

**I'm back. This chapter is short, but gets the the job done and needed to happen.**

* * *

Scar walked back to the cave with both of his grandcubs on his back.

As they all arrived back cave Scar let Kuto and Matu down off. The moment they were down Scar went to examine Matu's wound. Much to Scar's relief Kuto had licked it to stop most of the bleeding.

The siblings were both shivering, still shaken up over what had happened. Scar pulled both of the cubs in wrapping himself around them to hopefully help the situation.

Scar frowned as he looked at the two cubs. He had wanted to be able to help them through anything. He had figured that with the hard life he had led two cubs would be easy to handle by comparison . However, he had never expected to be faced with this.

 _How could I be so STUPID!_ He thought.

He eyed the new lion shaped mark on Kuto's shoulder. Matu noticed the look on his grandfather's face, and realized what he was staring at.

"Grandpa?" Scar looked at the cub. "What was that?" He asked trying to fake being calm. Not that he fooled Scar.

Scar took a deep breath before answering, "That was the Roar of the Elders. It is a gift granted to the lion who will lead the Lion Guard."

Kuto, who had buried his head into Scar's mane, looked up at him. Scar looked him in the eye before touching the new mark on his side. "This is a symbol of the Lion Guard. It marks you as the fiercest of the Pridelands."

"The Pridelands. Like where Kiara is from."

"Exactly."

Kuto was still confused. "I don't get it grandpa. I'm not even from the Pridelands!"

"True but…" He took another deep breath. "But your mother was."

Matu turned to Kuto looking to see his brother's reaction.

"My mother?" Kuto asked.

"Yes."

"Kiara was my mother?"

Both Scar and Matu looked at him.

"Yes." Matu said before Scar could.

Kuto eyes started to become watery he began to rush out of the cave, but Scar caught his tail before he could go anywhere.

"Kuto." Scar said pulling him back and twirled him around, so he could stare into his watery eyes. "I know this is hard to here but…"

"I knew." Kuto responded shortly.

"You knew?" Matu asked his brother causing Kuto to turn to him.

"Maybe, not completely, but I guessed." His voice started to grow louder with anger. "But then I would think no, it can't be because my _mother_ and family would never keep something like that from me… I guess I was wrong."

Scar and Mato starred at him before Mato spoke up. "Kuto, I know this is hard to hear. It was hard for me to hear too, but you have to know that she did this so that it wouldn't hurt you."

"Well she did…" Kuto added pouting. "That isn't that important now anyway. Right now, I want to know what this is all about." He finished pointing to his new mark near his shoulder.

"Like I was saying" Scar continued. "that symbol marks you as the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. You must also select four other members of your team, and together your job will be to defend the Pridelands as well as the circle of life."

"Grandpa, how do you know so much about the Lion Guard." Kuto pondered.

"Because…" Scar took in a deep breath. "Because boys I was once leader of the guard."

"You were?" Matu asked. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"The experience didn't end well… Do boys remember the story of the five warriors that I used to tell?"

"Yeah, the leader became bitter and ended up…" Kuto stopped.

"That was about you, wasn't it?" Matu finished.

"I wish I could say it wasn't, but alas it is."

They all remained silent. The boys stunned at yet another realization.

"Boys I understand that after what I just told you… Well I would understand if you two would want some space from me."

Kuto stepped forward. "Grandpa even if you did do that I'm still glad you're here now…"

"No." Matu said paliny.

"What?" Kuto asked.

With all eyes on Matu he explained. "If that story is true than the others you and mother told us must have true as well. Including the one about a princess being taken from home."

Scar nodded. "That's why we were born. It was all for your revenge scheme."

Kuto looked back up to his grandfather. "Is… is that all true?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it, but yes." Matu and Kuto walked side by side to the lower cave leaving Scar alone.

He fell to the floor. Tears slowly began flowing down his face. He didn't fight them because he knew that this would happen at some point, but he also knew that he deserved every tear drop he shed.

* * *

 **Now everything is out in the open. Well almost everything. You'll probably see Kion or Kiara next chapter, or maybe both.**

Money100: Thanks.

All Hail King Scar: Maybe next chapter.

Wolfgirl619: Thank you.

Reader: Thank you for the encouragement.


	13. Old Friends

**I don't own Lion King. I finally managed to pump this one out. I was hoping to have one chapter a month at least, but this one was harder for some reason, bu now I have I am started to connect the story lines so things should happen at least a bit faster.**

* * *

Muuaji was completely exhausted. He had walked all the way back from the Pridelands and despite the breaks he had taken he was ready to get back home and see his cubs faces in the morning. When he had reached the edge of his territory he smelled something odd. It smelled like hyena, but the way it was scattered around was odd it was as if the scent had been scattered by a burst of wind.

Before he could investigate farther felt caught a new scent. In fact, he could detect many scents all together in on large group. He realized what these mixes of scent must be coming, but the answer didn't reassure him. Then he heard them…

"Hmmmmmmmm…" The honey badger yawned. "Come on Kion can't we just spend the night here. I mean it seems nice enou… uhh." He finished as he bumped into Kion, who had stopped in his tracks.

"Guys be careful I smell another lion nearby. We're probably trespassing in their territory now, but it should be okay if we stick together."

Muuaji thought he better not take any chances so he did what he figured would be the best opion.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the nomad Lion Guard." Muuaji said as he presented himself to them.

"Muuaji?" Kion pondered "Is that really you?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm another white furred, black maned, red eyed lion."

"He's got a point." Bunga chimed in.

"Hey Muuaji it's been awhile." Beshte replied.

"I'll say, but I have to ask what are all you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question." Fuli added.

"Well I live here. I only met you while I was hunting elsewhere when some of the pray had migrated."

"Oh, well we're all heading back to the Pridelands to see my new niece or nephew."

Muuaji only looked at him speechless. "I'm sorry your new… what?"

"His sister must have had cub because their… well look for yourself." Dogo halfway explained.

It took Muuaji a moment to see what the jackal was talking about. He internally panicked once he saw the guards' marks were no longer present. He scanned the area again and noticed that grasses had been blown so hard in one direction that they were sticking sharply to one side. Muuaji put two and two together and realized that it was no storm that did this.

"Well it's getting late so… so… why don't you all stay in my cave tonight."

The group gasped slightly exept for one. "That's great of course we will." Bunga answered enthusiastically.

"Bunga!" Fuli spat.

"What, he offered."

"What they mean to say is that that's a very generis offer but with our group's size we wouldn't want to overcrowd you."

"It's no problem. Our cave in huge, except for…"

"It's okay I can sleep outside." The full-sized elephant replied. "Besides, I hate tight spaces."

"Evan so, that last time we met you said that your father hatted stranger."

"MASTER!" Muuaji shouted. He relaxed and continued, "Sorry, he is my master not father. I'm sorry I yelled, but my father wasn't the best and…"

"Hey we get, trust me." Dogo responded.

"Anyway." Muuaji said trying to play that off. "I insist you stay. I can reason with my master. Once I do that he can just talk with me and Kion to see if we can't work something out."

Kion wasn't sure, but he saw that the former guard was completely exhausted.

"Alright, then. Let's go see this master of yours."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They arrived at the mouth of the cave when Muuaji stopped them.

"I'll go speak with my master. You all wait here."

He hurried into the cave to where he thought Scar and the cubs would be sleeping, but to his surprise he only saw Scar sleeping alone.

He walked over and jabbed his side.

With an undignified wine, Scar jolted up. He opened his eyes slowly to see Muuaji starring at him.

"Welcome home." He said with a smile.

"Where are the cubs?"

"In the lower cave." Scar sighed. "We had some complications."

"I figured, but that isn't the only problem we have."

Scar tilted his head in confusion.

"There is someone who you need to meet."

* * *

 **Scar and Kion will meet net chapter, and the hyena from before will enter the plot.**

 **Kellin09: Yeah the're bastards, but their her bastards. Besides, one of the cubs being chosen to posses the roar of the elders shows that the Kings of the Past have different plans for them.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who has been reading and reviewing. I means a lot.**

 **Also Scar will come back in the Lion Guard special The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar, but they didn't get Jeremy Irons to play him so... lets see how that goes. It should air on July 29th.**


	14. A Meeting and Manipulation

**I'm finally back. I was hoping to have this up in July but one summer job, a vacation, and college starting up with all the exams, and my new laptop charger only working when it wants too… On the bright side, I'm 21 now. Also, I don't own Lion King.**

* * *

The guard waited patiently for Muuaji to welcome inside. When they saw, him approaching they started to step forward to enter, but he held up his paw to stop them.

"Kion, my master wants to talk with you. Just you before the others come in."

Kion nodded and followed Muuaji from behind.

He followed Muuaji into the cave, and was surprised to see how far back the cave went. Before Kion knew the cave was lowering and twisting down into a lower section. He stopped as Muuaji stopped in front of him.

"Master, we're here." Muuaji said as he moved from in front of Kion.

Kion was trying to adjust his sight to the darkness, but though a beam of light he saw a pair of green eyes.

"Hello Kion, I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time." The older lion said.

Kion felt uneasy. The lion before him seemed familiar. For some reason, he felt afraid, though he thought he was only being paranoid until he saw the lion's scar. Then it suddenly hit him.

Kion backed away thinking it was imposable for this lion to truly be standing before him.

"Come now Kion. Can you at least say hello to your great-uncle?"

Kion turned around to run out of the cave, but Muuaji blocked his way.

"Kion we need to talk." Scar spoke bluntly.

"Forget it, I don't care what you have to say." Kion replied extending his claws, before turning rushing at Muuaji.

"NO!" A new voice added.

Kion saw a small cub jump from behind rocks, and rush to Scar's side.

"I won't let you hurt my dad or grandpa." The cub said without shouting.

Kion stopped himself, and instead looked to the small cub who had appeared from behind Scar. The cub was cream colored, and looked familiar to Kion for some reason, but Kion then noticed the mark on the cub's shoulder, and with that everything clicked together.

Kion looked past the cub and glaring at Scar said, "You monster." Plainly and full of venom before turning to Muuaji. "How could you?" He said in a chilling low voice.

Kion tried to leap at Scar, but Muuaji countered quickly and pinned him.

Kuto cautiously stepped up to see the lion whom his father was pinning down.

Scar, however held him back with his paw.

Despite his best efforts Kion could not overpower Muuaji and was pinned to the ground.

Kion was still struggling, but Kuto could tell his father had bested this lion.

"Who are you?" The cub asked.

"This lion is your uncle." Scar answered. "Your mother's younger brother."

Kuto was visibly surprised to hear this, but despite that he turned to his uncle.

"You know what why I was born?" He asked.

Kion looked at him not knowing what to say to this cub. He didn't know how much the cub knew, and the situation seemed confusing enough already. The cub seemed innocent enough, but… Kion realized there was something off.

Looking at the cub he asked, "Hey kid, do have a bro…" He cut off with Muuaji's paw pushing down on his mussel.

"If you want to speak with us you will promise not to run, and you will listen to what we have to say. I want to speak with you in a civilized manner. I need to explain how all this…" He pointed to Kuto's mark. "occurred. What better way to do that than with both of us?"

Scar strolled over to Kion. "Do we have a deal?"

Kion stared dagger at the scared lion in front of him. He wanted leave this place and forget that he had laid eyes on this wicked lion, but then he looked at Kuto. Kion knew better than to be fooled by a cute face, but he didn't detect anything negative in the cub. Reluctantly, Kion nodded.

Muuaji got off Kion, letting him up. Kion got up and began making his to the cub who was now behind Scar's leg.

"Hey there…" Kion stopped.

"Kuto." Muuaji added.

"Oh, right. Hey there Kuto."

"Hello." Kuto said shyly to his uncle. "So, you were the last leader of the Lion Guard?"

Kion smiled. "Yes, I was until a few days ago."

"Can you tell me about it? My grandpa hasn't told me anything about it except what it is."

"Sure… yes… I mean of course. Uh, what do want know."

"What does it feel like, being able to protect everyone?" Kuto asked eager for an answer.

Kion smiled. "It's the best. You protect everyone you care about and keep the circle of life in balance. That's just the basic you also…"

As Kion continued explaining Kuto sat captivated, but Muuaji noticed someone was missing. He crept over to Scar.

"Where is Matu?" He whispered as to not interrupt Kion.

Scar looked down as he answered, "He is in the lower cave. Him and Kuto realized the truth about how they were born."

Muuaji gave an odd smirk at the statement. "Matu, came to the realization first?"

Scar nodded.

"I'll have a word with him." Muuaji walked to see his elder and the Scar's surprise he sounded angary.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matu was shivering, not realizing his brother wasn't there with.

Muuaji descended into the lower cave to find his son sleeping curled up and alone. He tapped his son's side to wake him up.

Matu woke slowly, but beamed when he saw his father.

"Hi, da…" He stopped seeing angry look on his father's face.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"So, you learned about why you born today?"

"Yes." Matu said nervously.

"Funny, I seem to recall you learning that quite some time ago. The day your brother was born in fact."

"Well…"

"Well, what? Well, you were still angary with your grandfather and wanted Kuto to be angry too."

Matu looked down not wanting to meet his father's eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He used his paw to force his son to look into his eyes.  
"What you did was dirty and underhanded. Do you understand? Don't EVER manipulate others like that, especially your family."

Matu tears were building up, but Muuaji didn't care. He dropped his paw and Matu fell to the floor sobbing. Muuaji would have left his son there as punishment, but he happened to notice something else about his son.

"Matu, what happened to you?!" He asked noticing the fresh scars on his son's back. He reached down to touch them, but Matu cringed and moved away from him.

"I got them from a hyena. Kuto saved me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, grandpa helped me… Dad I'm sorry it's just… I miss mother."

"I understand, but you can't do that. Do you know who used to do things like that?" Matu shook his head.

"Your grandfather."

"Oh." Matu lowed his head again.

"Before we started all of this we promised each other that none of my cubs would end up like him, but I guess I failed on that front."

He paused for and turned to leave before adding, "Do you want to meet your uncle?"

Matu smiled weakly and followed his father up into the cave.

* * *

 **Sorry no hyenas this chapter hopefully they'll show up in the next one. See you all next time.**


End file.
